


you the one that i'm feeling, you the one that i'm loving

by orphan_account



Series: just a touch of your love [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1st Year Isak, 3rd Year Even, M/M, Public Sex, they fuck without lube just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m horny,” Isak breathes out against his neck as he plants a wet kiss there. Even knows he must taste like sweat. “We need to go somewhere so you can fuck me.”Isak and Even have sex at a party.





	you the one that i'm feeling, you the one that i'm loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verlore_poplap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlore_poplap/gifts).



> this is just a little thing, all those s1isak pics the other day killed me so i had to finish this work i started a while ago for one of my favourite verses <3
> 
> and im dedicating this to mimi bc shes been bugging me about a public sex fic, i hope this is at least a little like what you had in mind, love you
> 
> title from you da one by rihanna

There’s a party at Aksel Hansen’s house, a boy in Even’s year he’s kind of friends with, who is generally well liked for the fact that his parents are never home so he throws massive parties every single weekend, and they’re rich and have an open back garden and backside lake.

Even pulls up the driveway so the gravel crunches under his tyres. Isak’s already unclipping his seatbelt before he’s even stopped the car and their friends are out the car the second the house is in sight. Even keeps his hand on Isak’s slim thigh to keep him seated until those in the back have vacated and he can finally kiss him like he’s been wanting to, without it being a show. 

Isak shifts closer to him, having expected to be pulled into a small, quick kiss but finding that Even’s going for a long press of mouths and tongues instead. When he does finally draw back, his blue eyes are a bit brighter and he’s smiling at Isak fondly, and Isak grins back at him, his cheeks flushed pink.

Even climbs out of the car and rushes to open Isak’s door for him, slipping his fingers between Isak’s short ones and pressing their palms together as they walk up the car filled driveway to the noisy house. The gravel crunches under their shoes and Even has a wild thought about skipping the party and pushing Isak up against a car instead, pulling his pants down just enough and fingering him. He doesn’t, though.

It’s hot as soon as they get inside and Even feels like the density of the crowd is wrenching Isak from his grasp so he winds an arm around his waist and pulls him tight to his side, Isak placing a hand on his stomach carelessly as Even leads them to where he can see Aksel in the corner.

Isak groans and Even pinches his waist as a wordless reminder of the past weekend where Isak had made him sit through a two hour brunch with some of his first year friends Even doesn’t know that well, doesn’t have anything against them either but they wouldn’t be his first choice of people to hang out with on a weekend.

Isak sighs and leans into Even’s side as he starts into a new conversation with his bakka friends. Isak accepts a can of beer from some guy in art and Even is about to feel just the tiniest bit irrationally possessive, but Isak leans his head onto his shoulder and fits himself under Even’s arm.

Isak seem restless against his side and Even knows he’s feeling ignored, the little brat, and wants Even’s attention. Isak rubs his thumb into his shoulder and at first, it’s nothing, until it becomes all he can focus on, drowning out the loud music and the mindless chatter of classes and university.

When Isak yawns pointedly into his neck before groaning loudly, Even cuts into what David is saying to tell him he and Isak are getting more drinks, before he’s pulling Isak away from them. Isak grins triumphantly, and Even squeezes at his waist and pulls him through the dancing masses, into the semi clear kitchen.

“Took you long enough,” Isak says, kissing him slowly. Even presses his small body back against the fridge, his shoulder blades pressing to the chilly door.

Even ignores the other people in the kitchen and opts instead to loop his arms around Isak’s waist. Part of him wants to go back to the lounge and get high with the rest of his friends, but part of him is content with pressing Isak to the fridge and making out lazily. Even though fucking him when Isak is high is an experience. 

“I’m horny,” Isak breathes out against his neck as he plants a wet kiss there. Even knows he must taste like sweat.

“You’re _always_ horny,” Even laughs, tilting his chin up so Isak can lick at the skin of his neck, tasting the saltiness there.

Isak gives his chest a light slap before he pulls back, his cheeks tinged in a blush, but he’s laughing along with Even.

“But really though,” he says, kissing Even’s lips and Even can taste the flavor of beer clinging to his mouth, “We need to go somewhere so you can fuck me.”

“Okay, little one,” Even kisses him once, twice, three times, before stepping back and keeping only one arm around his waist.

He knows Aksel has a strict _no sex in my house_ rule and him and Aksel are friends, so Even isn’t about to disturb that just to get laid a bit sooner. So he leads Isak through the kitchen door to the back porch.

There are a few people scattered over the loud porch. A small radio plays happier music than the beat heavy sexual one from the lounge. The smell of weed is strong and Even knows no one will care about him and Isak having a quick fuck.

Even gives the small gathering of people a bright smile, trying not to be blatantly obvious as he leads his boyfriend down the stairs and onto the grass. He pulls Isak in the direction of a garden swing, but Isak shakes his head and point to the glimmering water down the hill.

“The lake?” Even asks him, his fingers tucking under the hem of Isak’s top and pressing his fingers into the soft skin above his jeans’ waistband.

“Why not?” Isak says with an easy shrug. “It could be fun. It’s probably not too cold.”

Even leans down to kiss him slowly. He’s nodding when he pulls back. Isak smiles and pulls on his hand so that they’re speeding down the grassy slope and stepping onto the wooden dock by the lake.

There’s little light, only the four garden lights dotting the area around the dock and the light from inside, paired with the moonlight. Even can’t see very much. Which is a good thing, that even if someone looks out onto the lake from the house there’s no way they’ll see anything.

Isak’s kicking off his sneakers as soon as they reach the end of the dock and Even follows quickly. However, his pace slows once Isak pulls his tight little top from over his head, hair messy and wild as he starts unzipping his jeans.

Even’s hands still where they’re pulling off his shirt so he can drink in Isak in nothing but his socks and briefs on. Isak shimmies the offending article down his skinny legs before he toes off the cotton socks and Even tosses his shirt off and down before he’s pushing down his jeans and underwear. He pulls off his socks as Isak is dipping a toe into the water.

Before Isak can give his verdict on the temperature of the water, Even bolts past him and pinches his nose before cannonballing into the water.

It’s not greatly warm, but it’s not too cold, just like Isak guessed. He surfaces with a gasp and a ridiculous smile while Isak laughs loudly and unabashed on the dock before he himself is jumping in.

Isak grabs him from under the water, his skin wet and slippery and Even’s still laughing, even as Isak’s arms circle his waist and he’s resurfacing, his hair slicked back with water and his lips pink. He leans in to press a giddy kiss to Even’s lips as laughter bubbles in his throat.

Their legs kick out as they struggle to stay afloat in the dark water. Lukewarm water splashes around them as their skin slips and they kiss, lazy and sweet.

Even pulls back from Isak to splash at him, and Isak blinks quickly, shocked, before he’s splashing right back at Even. Even barks with laughter as he ducks under and keeps his eyes open under the water. He can’t see much, but he can just make out Isak’s tiny body and reaches for him.

His arms circle his hips and he pulls Isak down with him. Isak struggles under the water at first, pushing at him. But then he’s face to face with Even, both of their eyes open. Even smiles and leans forward, pecking his lips underwater before he has to resurface to suck in air.

When he does, Isak’s resurfacing too and spluttering up water, but he’s shaking with laughter. “You made water go down my throat!”

Even just laughs and pulls him back to his chest before he can fight back, winding him up in his arms and kissing the water off his lips before licking right into his hot mouth. His feet find the earthy ground, but Isak is way shorter and has to swim still instead of standing, so Even steps them back into shallower water so his toes can just touch the ground where it licks up to his chest, and up to Isak’s jawline.

Isak’s skin is slippery and his breathing stutters with soft giggles every other second. Even slips his arms down over the smooth skin of his back, his fingers slipping down before he’s grabbing handfuls of Isak’s perky butt. He squeezes at his soft flesh while Isak licks under his tongue, wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling his fingers into Even’s wet hair, pinching it between his fingertips.

Even hoists him up so that Isak’s silky thighs wrap around his hips, ankles locking at the small of his back, above his butt. Even digs his fingers into Isak’s ass, as both their semi hard cocks rub against each other. 

Isak gives a breathy moan as Even hoists him higher, water coming a bit higher as he stands sole flat to the ground, Isak’s legs around his waist. The heat of Isak’s dick presses to his stomach, while his own presses in a line over Isak’s hole. 

Isak pulls on his hair and tightens his legs before drawing back. “You can’t fuck me in water, you’re too big.”

Even grins even though Isak doesn’t mean it as a compliment. “Won’t you still be open enough from me fingering you before the party?”

“Water is not a good lubricate, though… we can try it,” Isak says with a shrug, “but it could fucking hurt.”

“Then we’ll stop,” Even kisses him with a dreamy smile and spreads Isak’s ass open with his fingers. “You’ll tell me if it’s too bad, yeah? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Of course. Now just get on with it and fuck me before I find someone else.”

“As if, little one,” Even says with a snort as he presses two fingers into Isak’s hole. He’s still loose from before the party, just like Even guessed, so he presses a third one in right away.

Isak sighs into his neck and tightens his thighs around his waist. “Good?” Even asks.

Isak hums and nods, so Even spreads his fingers as far apart as he can, to make sure Isak is stretched enough, before pulling his fingers out. He wastes no time in pressing his blunt head to Isak’s hole, once his fingers are out.

Isak’s body resists the intrusion, and Even kisses him deep and slow to distract him into relaxing. Once Isak does, Even presses his head in slowly.

“Fuck,” is all Isak says. He’s tense in Even’s arms, squeezing his legs around his waist impossibly tight.

“You alright?” Even asks, kissing under his ear where he knows Isak likes it. He rubs his hands up and down Isak’s thighs, trying to get him to relax again.

Isak scoffs, even though Even knows he’s in pain. “I’m not a wimp, Ev, I can handle a bit of sting. Just… go slow, yeah?”

“Of course, little one,” Even tells him, kissing his skin softly and squeezing his thighs as he slowly presses his hips up.

Isak gives a light squeak and Even stills for a bit longer. Isak kisses him to keep his mind from it, their lips sloppy and lazy as they meld together. Even presses up and up, only earning more soft squeaks from Isak, until he gives a final little thrust and his hips meet the soft of his ass.

“Finally,” Isak teases, smiling as he kisses Even. “Really don’t understand why your dick has to be so absurdly huge, Even.”

“As if you don’t love it, baby,” Even raises an eyebrow. “You okay?” he asks him then, pulling back and searching for any sign of discomfort.

Isak smiles and nods, wrapping his arms tighter around his neck so Even’s pulled back into the kiss. Isak kisses him deeply before he’s shifting, and he winces slightly, fingers squeezing the back of Even’s neck.

“I’m fine, Even. Now please just fuck me so I can be home before curfew.”

Even shakes his head before he’s drawing his hips back. It’s not quite slick enough, but with the earlier remnants of lube it’s not too bad. Isak’s tighter and silkier than usual, and Even feels like he’s in heaven as he thrusts slowly. They haven’t been fucking bareback for long at all and he still loses it at how hot and tight Isak feels around him with nothing in between. Isak kisses his pain into Even, biting down on his lower lip until Even’s cockhead is brushing over his prostate and Isak gives a moan of happiness.

“Good?” Even asks, angling his slow thrusts so his cock can drag over Isak’s spot. Isak just nods quickly, leaning back in Even’s hold so he can fit a hand down between them and wrap a hand around himself. Even can’t see him do it, but he can feel his fingertips pressing to his stomach before Isak’s dick is rubbing over his tummy.

“Yeah,” Isak replies, voice breathy, his eyes slipping shut.

Even nods and draws his hips back before he’s pushing in, harder, faster. Isak gives a high moan. Even starts his rhythm a notch faster, fucking into Isak with smoother, quicker strokes. Isak’s fingers brush against his stomach in the same rhythm as he fists his own dick.

Isak’s eyes stay closed, fluttering as Even pulls his ass wider to fuck into him faster, his feet slipping against the ground. He steps them shallower, Isak’s legs tightening to keep a grip on him as Even’s thrusts turn sharp and concentrated to his spot.

“ _Fuck._ ” Isak’s getting louder and a part of Even registers how the lake probably carries everything back to the house, but a bigger part of him doesn’t care. Not with Isak tight around him and moaning in his arms.

Even kisses the sounds off his lips as he starts to pant, sweat building at the nape of his neck, underneath the press of Isak’s fingers, causing them to slip and slide.

Isak pushes little moans and whimpers into his mouth and Even pushes his moans right back. His hands slip, one hand pulling Isak open and the other digs his fingertips into the back of his hairless thigh.

“Close?” Isak asks him, and Even gives a slight nod as the feeling starts to build in the base of his spine. Isak nods quickly as his dick rubs faster against Even’s stomach, his fist moving in a flurry as Even thrusts get faster and sharper and harder.

The water splashes around them and all of a sudden Even is laughing breathlessly as he fucks into Isak, short and quick. Isak laughs with him, breathless and laboured, too, as his chest rises and falls quickly and his eyes battle against squeezing shut.

Even has to kiss him then, swallow his gasps and giggles as he gives Isak his tipsy laughter in return. Isak smiles against his lips as best he can as his body goes into the approach of climax, drawing tight and tense.

Even’s hips slap against his ass, and he almost wishes they weren’t in the water so he could have more momentum, hear the crude slap of them meeting. The tingles run higher up his spine and his laughter is dying out the closer he gets to his orgasm, his toes curling in the earth, and his fingers digging into Isak’s ass cheek and thigh harder, and then he’s coming, his thrusts slowing and his eyes pinching closed as a long moan draws from his lungs. Isak’s still working himself fast against his stomach, moaning at the feel of Even cock’s twitching and shooting off inside him, his hips shifting on his slowly softening length to work himself.

Even pants as he approaches the brink of oversensitivity, when Isak’s body goes into orgasm spasm, tensing and shivering as he gasps, his shoulders jumping and his jaw going slack.

Even pulls out of him once their breaths return to somewhat normal and Isak gives a soft moan as his own feet find the ground. Even bends down to give him a soft kiss and Isak smiles against him, his arms still locked around Even’s neck.

“You good?” he asks.

“Perfect,” Isak affirms. “Now clean your come out of my ass.”

Even snorts with laughter before he reaches down and presses his wet fingers into Isak to clean him up. Isak pecks his collarbone as a thank you before he swims over to the dock, pulling himself up the metal stairs. Even ducks under the water once to wash the sweat off him before he follows Isak, biting at his soft ass cheek as it’s level with his face when Isak is on the stairs, Even behind him, making Isak jump and giggle. “Stop it, you freak.”

Even smiles as he climbs the stairs after Isak, and they both start pulling on their dry clothes, the water of their skin dampening them. Their fingers seem to tangle on instinct as they slowly climb the grassy slope back towards the thumping house.

“You know, you’re really good,” Isak says, halfway up the slope.

“Oh, I’m aware, baby,” Even teases, pulling Isak closer to his side before turning to him and giving a strong thrust with his hips.

“Not like that, you pervert,” Isak tries to push him away, but he’s trying to hold back giggles. “I mean, okay, like that, too, whatever. But… you’re a really good boyfriend.”

Even presses his smile into Isak’s cheek as they step back up the stairs onto the deck that still smells strongly of weed. They make their way back into the kitchen, where Isak hoists himself up onto the counter while Even mixes him a drink, finding a water bottle for himself.

“I love you,” Even whispers, stepping into the v of Isak’s thighs, adam’s apple bobbing as he takes a sip of water.

“Love you more,” Isak replies, pulling Even closer between his legs and kissing him with vodka and orange juice on his lips.


End file.
